


Decorating Spirit

by chimeradragon



Series: Dragon's ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Because it's fun, Christmas, ColdWave Winter Wonderland, Everyone decorates, Leonard Snart Defense Squad, Long-suffering Rip, M/M, Mick Rory Defense Squad, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: ColdWave Winter WonderlandDay 4: Celebrating the Season





	

"I don't see why we have to celebrate holidays on a time ship. I can drop you off before you miss one and we can get back to the job at hand," Rip growled as he looked over the rapidly festive looking bridge. He'd tried escaping the festivites in the kitchen where Mick had been wielding a blow torch while 'cooking' and Rip had been too distracted and worried to ask what kind of food he could possibly need a blowtorch for. Crembrule had completely escaped his mind even as Mick had told him on his way out.

"Because, it's good for morale," Len replied from the tree he and Jax had mounted infront of the main window of the bridge. They had an alarming number of light boxes that Len had promised were going on the bridge. Just on the bridge, no where else on the ship. He had other boxes for that kind of thing. Mick was supposed to be in charge of the galley. The others had wholeheartedly joined in. Cutting outn paper snowflakes and hanging them from the hallways and ceilings to make it look like a cheesey Christmas movie.

Rip groaned as he flopped into his chair, only to yelp as he sat on something sharp and sparkly. He stood and removed the object in question and held it up. "Why has the bridge become a sitting hazard?"

"That's for the window. They're artifical icicles. I didn't think you wanted me to freeze real ones onto the bridge... or did you?" Len asked with a raised eyebrow, his hands were frozen in the process of helping Jax get a string around the tree. He waited for a few moments before noting the way Rip carefully set down the highgrade plastic and found another chair.

"How long is all of this going to tkae?" Rip asked with a huff as he flopped into a new chair after checking it for any surprises.

"A few hours," Jax replied as he and Len got back to work getting the lights on the tree. "We're making sure most of the decoractions are battle ready. You know... just incase something happens and we get into a fight. They shouldn't fall and get in the way. Or hurt someone."

"See? We're being responsible," Len offered with a smirk as he and Jax finished adjusting the lights. They both pulled out a set of ties and got to work securing the lights to the branches. "We're even making sure the lights don't go anywhere. Less distracting that way."

Rip merely sighed and shook his head. "Carry on. I don't get it. But if it mkes the rest of you happy... feel free."

"You should try reading up on it," Sara said as she walked onto the bridge with a new box. She put the box between Jax and Len before reaching into snag a brightly colored oranament. "It's fun. Might even cheer you up a bit. Besides, aren't you supposed to know about these kinds of things?"

"Yeah, Time Master," Mick drawled as he practically materialized from around the corner. He was decked out in a bright red and green sweater with gold trim and he was carrying a box that was likely laden with more decorations. "You really should make it your job to know about the times you're going to land in."

Rip huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest to look around like a kid that wasn't getting their way. He watched as the crew moved around the bridge careful to make sure the various decorations were firmly securced in the event of an attack. He felt a thrill of longing to join in the festivities but didn't want to intrupt after his earlier display.

"Did you want to help out?" Ray asked, bright lights blinking on his sweater as he grinned at Rip. "I'm sure the others would be happy if you wanted to participate."

"We offered to let our dear captain join, but he refused," Len said from his place on Mick's shoulders hanging the fake icicles and some mistletoe. The two were in perfect concert, moving smoothly from one spot to another. He finished strining up the decorations with a satisfied smile on his face as he tapped Mick on the shoulder. "I'm ready to come back down now."

Mick gave a feral smile in Rip's direction as he half tossed Len off his shoulders to catch his partner in his arms, bridal style. He leaned down, not putting Len on his feet until he pressed a slow, loving kiss to the slightly younger ma's lips. "Mistletoe."

"Merry Christmas to me," Len murmured with a smirk on his face.

END


End file.
